


Hunting for love

by Lampfish



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampfish/pseuds/Lampfish
Summary: Elise Belrose moved to Mystic Falls after a mysterious accident in her home town. She is left with no friends, no connections, and no place she feels she belongs. But this all changes when she meets a boy named Jeremy Gilbert. They soon become friends, and she learns the secret of his family. The two then learn that His sister Elena, who had been missing for the past month, is in trouble and it is their job to save her. On the way they find friends, foes, and possibly...love?





	1. Chapter 1

Mystic Falls was a small town, too small for my liking. I personally like big cities with tall skyscrapers and people filling every single corner of the streets, not run down grills and shady people who seem to keep to themselves more than they should. But it is quite the cozy little town, albeit a bit...strange? I've only been here a month or so, which means I haven't had much time to get accustomed to it.  
I walk up to the school courtyard, which is already beginning to fill with students. Some look about as lost as I am, while others stroll with pride around the school as if they own it. Although many seem equally as scared and confused about this strange place, they do have a one up on me: friends. For most of them, the school is new but the town isn't, meaning they've already have a circle of friends to count on. Me, on the other hand, have yet to make any. Suddenly the bell rings. I run towards the office at full speed and suddenly bump into a boy!  
"WATCH IT!" He whispers in my ear. My eyes widen to the size of the moon.  
"Sorry.............." I screech, as I pick up my textbooks. The boy launches to my book on vampires.  
"hey what's this?"  
"NOTHING!" I yell as I grab it away from him and rush off at full speed.  
5 minutes later, I get to the office. The bell has already rang and I am late. I walk up to the desk.  
"ummm.... I don't know where to go.." I whisper.  
"where are you supposed to be right now?" The lady with the giant hair at the desk says.  
"I don't know, thats why i'm here," I say.  
"What's your name?" The lady says blandly.  
"elise faustine belrose" I whisper. The lady starts typing something on her computer. A couple minutes later the lady looks up at me.  
" biology 11"  
I nod, and race down to the bio lab. well, first I ended up in the computer lab, art room, math 9, and the alchemy club before finally finding it. When I walk in, the teacher stares daggers at me. "sorry I'm late, I got lost." He says nothing, just keeps staring at me. "uhh...okay..." I scan the room for an empty seat. I see one beside someone with their head down, I quickly take the seat before the teacher can stare me down even more. The person whips his head up from the table. It's the boy from the hallway. goddammit I think, as he smirks at me.  
"why did you run off like that?" He says, his voice slightly shaky. His face was red and eyes had the remnants of tears in them. Had he been crying?  
"I..."  
"sorry...This week has been pretty emotional..."  
"It's okay, I understand. I just moved here so I'm pretty on edge myself."  
"My sister, Elena, she hasn't been back for a few weeks. I'm used to her disappearing for a while, but usually she calls or something..." He trails off, and looks at his hands. The two of us are quiet for a little while, before he asks, "what's you're name?"  
"Elise Belrose, you?"  
"Jeremy. Jeremy Gilbert." He smiles.  
When I first moved to Mystic Falls I had no friends, But today, a month later, I have one.


	2. Friends

I ran at full speed out of the school towards Jeremy's new motorcycle. We have been friends for 2 months now and I think I am starting to have feelings for him. I don't know why I am having these feelings...... Maybe its the way his two front teeth shimmer when he smiles. Anyways, I ran at full speed at Jeremy and jumped on his back. He then falls to the grassy field that his motorcycle is parked in.  
"Hey peep!!" Jeremy screeched. Lately he's been calling me that and I'm honestly not sure why. It has nothing to do with my name and i'm not a bird.   
"Hey my nice man!!!!" I screeched back at him. People across the street started giving us weird looks. I honestly didn't care.   
"Why do you park your sick motorcycle in a field?" I asked him. He looked at me as if that was the stupidest question he had ever heard.  
"Because i'm edgy af." My nice man stated, smiling showing his shimmering, white front teeth. My heart soared out of my chest. this happens whenever he smiles. I smiled back at him and jumped onto his motorcycle.   
"cmon my nice man" I yelled as loud as I could. "Lets go on an adventure!" I giggled. he jumped onto the motorcycle in front of me.  
"ok Peep!!!!!" he yelled back at me. "To Chuck E. Cheese we go!!!!" he screeched. Then we were off to Chuck E. Cheese. We had decided to go to Chuck E. Cheese because Jeremy had never been there. HE HAD NEVER EVEN HEARD OF THE PLACE BEFORE I HAD MENTIONED IT.


	3. On the road

As we get to Chuck E. Cheese, Jeremy looked at me confused.  
"Peep, why were you so excited to go to a children's play place?" He screeched, puzzled as of why we were here. I smiled at him awkwardly.  
"I work here" I started. "So that means if your sister came here before she disappeared, maybe someone working saw her. Maybe one of my coworkers will know something" I finished in a hushed tone. "Annnnnndddddd because it's my favourite place to be" I added.   
Jeremy flashed the biggest grin I had ever seen, picked me up and twirled me around. My heart almost jumped right out of my chest as I see his two front teeth sparkle, and reflect the sunlight. "I'm so happy I could kiss you!" He cheered. I secretly wished he had so I could lick his two front teeth. They look so smooth.... Maybe he had been using those whitening strips I had given him as an early Christmas present.  
"Shall we go?" Jeremy asked excitedly. I look at him happily "LETS GO MY NICE MAN" I shouted. Then we were off into Chuck E Cheese.  
"Have you seen her within the last few months?" Jeremy asked the first person we saw, showing them a picture of his sister. "Nope, sorry sir. I have never seen her here" the woman said blandly. " but you can ask Bryan, the kid with the black and bleach blonde hair. He tends kto talk to more people than I do" the woman mumbled and pointed towards an Asian kid wearing jeans and a green t shirt. Jeremy and I start making our way towards Bryan.  
"The new chick told me you could help us." I said.   
"What do you need?" Bryan yelled. Jeremy pulled out a pulled out the picture of his sister and showed it to Bryan.  
"Is that Elena Guilbert?" He asked. Jeremy anxiously nodded his head. Bryan pulled a book out from a compartment in one of the arcade machines and started flipping through it.   
"Here it is" he mumbled.   
"What is it?" Jeremy asked.  
"It's a diss track, I write them for some people who ask me to" Bryan replied  
"Elena came up to you and asked you to write a diss track about her?" Jeremy exclaimed, flabbergasted.  
"Yup" Bryan screeched. I looked at the book to see a picture of Elena beside her diss track.   
"Did she say anything about where she was going? Was she with anyone?" Jeremy asked.  
"She was with some guy named Klaus, and he had said something about going to Florida" Bryan said. With that, we were off to Florida. That was, by far, the weirdest visit to Chuck E. Cheese ever.


	4. The train to Florida

We pull up to the train station in mystic falls that goes directly to the Florida boarder thing.... It took us 2 hours to get there from Chuck E. Cheese. I get off the motorcycle to stretch my legs.  
"Why the heck did that take so long?" I sob. Potato boy looked at me confused.  
"Why are you crying?" Jeremy the potato boi screeched.   
"My butt hurts!" I yelled. Potato boi then threw me over his shoulder and ran at full speed towards the train station. We got there just in time to get our tickets and jump onto the train.   
Once we find our seat, the ticket guy comes over to us all like "tickets, tickets please!". Like who the heck does he think he is. Once I saw his face though...... Ugh...... He was SOOOOO hot. I just..... His teeth were almost as shiny as Jeremy's. At that moment, I decided that I was going to get his number (just in case it doesn't work out with Jeremy). I then put on my flirty smile and handed my ticket to him.   
"Hey hottie" I said, biting my upper lip seductively. "What's your name?" I asked. The baby faced man looked at the floor shyly.   
"My name is Calvin" the boi squeaked.  
"Cool. My name is Elise" I chuckled.  
"Could I.... Urrrmmmm......maybe...... Getyourphonenumberorsomething." I screeched.   
"Sure" Calvin said looking up from the ground. He then wrote his number on my hand and walked off to punch holes in more tickets. In the corner of my eye, I could see something I had never seen in my life. An emotion I had never seen on potato Bois face..... Was it.... Jealousy? He then moved closer to me.  
"He probably only wants you for your body" Jeremy sneered. I looked at Jeremy shocked at what he had just said.   
"What the heck Jeremy?! Why would you say that about someone you don't even know?!" I yell whispered. I then got up and stomped off to a different seat. I didn't even look at Jeremy throughout the entire ride to Florida. I was too busy flirting with Calvin. At one point he was talking about how bad he needed a haircut. Honestly I love his long anime looking hair. I think I suits him. At the end we almost kissed..... But then Jeremy got up and threw a punch at my leaf boi. He dodged the punch and punched Jeremy in the stomach. Potato boi then fell to the ground, grasping his stomach. What the heck had gotten into him. I almost got to lick leaf Bois teeth..... But FREAKIN JEREMY HAD TO RUIN THE DARN MOMENT. Then the train stopped.  
"Go look for your freakin sister yourself, you jerk!" I yelled. I then got off the train with Calvin and headed off to his house.


	5. Reunion

It has been 5 years since Elise abandoned Jerome for the mysterious Leaf boy. He couldn't get back to Mystic falls, stranding him on the border of Florida. After living in a cardboard box for two years, he joined a Korean gang in hopes of finding Elena or Elise. He has still not found either of them.  
Jerald sits on a rusty barstool in a local club. It is 9 am, but he has found good company in Lia, the obese and stoned bartender. All she really does is ask for strip tease requests, but she's nice enough. Jerry downs a bottle of vodka, then flips over 10 barstools one after another. He stares at the new carnage, thinking of what to get his fellow gang members for Christmas. He cartwheels out of the now trashed club and to thhe loalc park. h eisi prtty tired ad=nd ready for sleep.. Jerimi has forgottten wher e his apportment is so he just sleeep s ipn th e desk.   
"Jack?" a female voice says. Jesse wakes up to a woman standing in front of his park desk. She seems familiar, but he can't place her. He rubs his eyes and looks at her again. Standing before him was none other than his highschool best friend, Elise.   
"what are you doin sleeping on a park desk?" she asks, puzzled. joey was schockes at who was in fruntnof mh. james looks at elise, with the anger poops. you see, when jump gets mad, he poops a little bit in his pants so he calls it the anger poops.  
"are you ok?" Elise asks conseren.   
"do you need some where to stay?" she asks before he could say anything. jello only nods and follows her. they then make their way to elise's house. When they walk in, they see 3 naked little boys running around.   
"ROMAN, NIALL, JAKE GO GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" Elise yells at the little boys. They all disappear down their hallway, and come back clothed.  
"January, these are my three sons" Elise starts "this is Jake" she points to the toddler wearing only a diaper and a shirt with a blue dinosaur on it.   
"This is Roman" she points to the middle kid, he has a giant grin on his face. " and this is Niall" she points at the tallest. He has blonde hair and is frowning at June. Jar then, reaches for Elise's hand and pulls her outside.  
"I'm sorry for what I said and did that day on the train. I know I shouldn't have done that. I only did that cause I was jelous that Calvin was flirting on you. I have been looking for you ever since that day. And..... I love you" jagged cried. Elise looked at him in shock.  
"I never knew you felt that way about be" Elise gasped. She then kissed jay passionately. "I love you too" Elise said, smiling.


	6. Rebel love song

"Cal can't know about what just happened between us" Elise whispered. Jer nodded and Elise pulled jerbear back into her house. She walked off to another room to go talk to her husband leaf boi. Jerbear went and sat down on the couch beside Jake.  
"Sup nerd?" Jeremy asked as he gazed into the tv screen. Jake was watching 'paw patrol' and every time a new character came on screen, he would mumble their names. Well, that's what Jeremy thought. The lil tot had a soother jammed in his mouth and would not part with it.   
"Ewvawetht" Jake mumbled. Jeremy couldn't even understand what the kid had said.   
"Aight homie, mind if I change the channel here. It's been 10 minutes and I'm bored of this doggy police stuff" jer says, as he grabs the remote and changes the channel. Luckily he had turned it on, because his faves show was on... DINOSAUR TRAIN. As the theme song began, Elise walked into the room.  
"Cmon Jeremy, lets go find Elena." Elise commanded.   
"After dinosaur train is over" Jeremy mumbled, hypnotized by the screen in front of him.   
"Sure" Elise sighed and sat beside jerbear. After the episode was done, they made there way to the next stop Time Hortines, Claus' evil layr.


	7. Light me up

Elise's POV  
Jeremy were making our way to find Elena. He had a backpack of photo albums with him and two cartons of juice. Why did he have all of those photo albums I wondered. Why did he only bring cranberry juice? Cranberry juice su- Jeremy stopped me mid thought.  
"Does what I'm wearing seem to shock you?" He asked. That was really random... He hadn't said anything to me in hours. 'Now that I think about it, his outfit is pretty bizarre' I thought to myself. He was wearing a 'Blood on the dance floor' tank top, a garbage bag over his shoulders, a pair of short shorts with 'Dun Hun' on the butt, and red vans. I mean, wouldn't you be shocked?   
I looked Jeremy dead in the eye and said " yes ".  
"well, that's okay" he smiled. "Cause what I'm thinking about you is not okay".   
"What are you thinking about me?" I asked  
"I'm thinking about biting your ear off and feeding it to your husband" he said seriously.  
"ok...... Fair enough" I giggled.  
"I've got it on my mind to change my ways, but I don't think I can be anything other than me" he mumbled. At that moment, I noticed the sun was starting to go down.  
"sure you can change, Jer!" I said softly.  
"No, I don't think I can be anything other than me" he wined. It only been a couple minutes and, it was already pitch black outside, in the middle of a Florida desert.   
"Do you have a light? Can you make me feel alright?" He whimpered. I quickly fish a yellow flashlight out of my purse and turn it on. Jeremy immediately tries to grab the flashlight from me. I pull it away from him.  
"there's plenty of light to go around" I laugh. He then pushes me to the ground and grabs the flashlight from me.   
"Do you think it's right when you hit me to the ground?" I groaned in pain. 'R00d' I thought to myself. I then get up off the ground and catch up to Jer. We walked for probably another hour after that.  
Jeremy looked at the map that he totally had this whole time.  
"we're here" Jeremy mumbled. I looked up to see a Tim Hortons..... "WAAIIIITTTT A SECOND. Tim Hortons is a Canadian thing. I freakin hope the author of this knows that!" I yelled. Just go with it.


	8. House of gold

Elise POV  
"We're here" Jeremy mumbled. I looked up to see a Tim Hortons. I guess they now have a Tim Hortons in Florida. We walked in, expecting to see Clause, but the only person there was the cashier.  
"Have you seen this girl?" Jeremy asked, walking towards the man with his photo album in hand. The short man rested his arms on the counter and said   
"Lemme see". He had lots of tattoos all over him, one that stood out among the rest was 'Halloween' tattooed on his knuckles. He also had short black hair. The guy was really hot, I'm not gunna lie. I was going to ask him for his number but, I noticed he had a wedding ring on. I was like 'golly gosh darn it' and realized I also had a wedding ring. Riiiggghhhttt I'm married to leaf boi.   
Jeremy put the photo album on the counter in front of the handsome stranger. He took a couple of seconds to study the photos, then looked up at jer.  
"Yeah, she was here" the guy said. "Who are you guys and why do you guys want to know?" He finished.   
"My name is Jeremy and this is-" I cut Jeremy off. "Elise. And what might your name be?"  
"That's Frank" a strange man with brown hair stated and looked over 'Frank's' shoulder at the photo album.  
"Wasn't that the girl that lived here for the past few years? Ya know.. with that gross old guy." The guy asked.  
"Gee! They only left yesterday, how could you already forget what they look like?" 'Frank' yelled to 'Gee'. What kind of name is that? I hope that's a nickname.  
"Did they say anything about where they were going?" I asked.  
"There's a Walmart not to far from here, it's abandoned and looks like (CENSORSHIP)" Gee aka mom said resting his chin on Frank's aka dad's shoulder.   
"Okie dokie smokey" Jeremy said, while shoving the photo album back into his backpack.   
"Your outfit sucks" mom said to Jeremy.  
"Yeah, I know. It's my gang's uniform" Jer mumbled and left the Tim Hortons. We then started to make our way to Walmart....   
this sounds familiar....   
#sorrynotsorry


End file.
